


Сет аватар — Гы-гынтама

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Challenge [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Banners & Icons, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Упоротому канону упоротые аватарки.
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112399
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Сет аватар — Гы-гынтама

**Author's Note:**

> Для аватар использованы офарты и скрины из аниме


End file.
